Link's Mission
by DarkShadow001
Summary: Hiya, this is Link's Mission. His destiny lay ahead of him. He must fight evil, and win the heart of the one he loves. He is destinred to fight. It's a tragidy, romance, and action packed adventure. Plz R&R! Chapter 10's up!
1. Beginning the Mission

A/N: These characters do not belong to me. Only the ones I have made up do.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
By the morning sky Link could tell that there would be bloodshed. For the sky was pink like fresh meat. He looked down at his right hand touching the Triforce imprinted on his hand. It has been a year since the Seven Year War. He still had vivid dreams of it all. The pain, anguish. He sighed and looked around at the trees that surrounded him. He looked back at the pink sky and darted off into the woods.  
  
His pace quickened with every step. His heart raced. There was something wrong. He needed to hurry. There wasn't much time. The sky was grey now, trouble had reached it's destination. He knew that the kingdom was being attacked, but where? He whistled for Epona, but she didn't come like usual. He was scared, he was never scared. A hero shouldn't be scared.  
  
"Stupid horse, come on." He panted to himself as he ran farther and farther. The trees grew thicker and thicker. Link didn't know where he was now, but he had to get through. he had to. It was his only hope, his destiny.  
  
*I must keep going* He thought, * I must keep running* He stopped. There in front of him, was a man. Taller than any other. He was wearing shining armor, equipped with a sledge hammer. "Get away man!" Link screamed. The man did not move for him. " I said OUT OF THE WAY MAN!" He screamed. His face was getting hot with fury. The man bent down to him and opened his hand.  
  
"Shut up dear boy. I'm not deaf you know." In his hand was a pendant. It was Zelda's Triforce necklace. " Take it boy, she needs your help." The man stood up again and disappeared. Link grasped the pendant hard in his palm. Blood seeped out of his hand. He opened it again. The pendant was inserted inside his palm. He winced at the pain, but he kept running. He ran faster and faster. The beat of the forest matched his pace.  
  
"I'm coming Zelda, I'm coming." He panted. He jumped over logs and roots of large trees. He never tripped once. He whistled for Epona once again. She did not come to him. He looked down at the satchel connected to his belt. Inside it contained the Ocarina of Time. He fumbled for it. It was in his grasp. He took it out and played Epona's Song. He heard a slight neighing in the distance, but it stopped with a shrill shriek. Link stopped once more. He was in panic.  
  
"What am I going to do? My steed is gone. I don't know where I am." He looked at the sky. Rain droplets were falling from the clouds above. A couple stung his eyes. He looked back down. His hand had healed already. The golden pendant of the Triforce was in the palm of his hand now. He looked around some more. The thicket was decreasing. He could see through a lot of the trees now.  
  
"Link." Whispered a voice behind him. Link jumped and turned. Before him was a women dressed in all white. Her hair was black like ivory, her eyes as green as ivy.  
  
"Who are you?" He whispered afraid for his life. Something wasn't right. This shouldn't be happening.  
  
"Astroph of Cortencance. I bear a message from the King of Hyrule. Please listen. Link, the Kingdom is under your rule. You must save us. Zelda has left the castle pendant to you. Your mission is this. Find Forgaled Island, you shall meet Tala there. Tala will assist you on your mission. Then you must go to Kahara Desert. The Army of Torment will be there. You must defeat them from every evil. Tala will explain the rest. I cannot write much now. Good day Sir Link.  
  
King Hysteron  
  
Do you understand sir Knight?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, where's Zelda?" He asked impatiently.  
  
"She's with her father. They are not safe here anymore. Protect your King Link. Good bye." Before Link could say anymore she vanished. Link played Epona's song once more. She didn't come. He snarled and ran back from where he came.  
  
"Epona, you stupid stubborn horse!" He said to himself. The trees were getting cluttered up again, but he knew if he kept running it would clear up. Finally he cam back to the spot where everything had started. He called for Epona once more. A slight Neighing was heard, then he could feel the ground shake.  
  
"Epona, where the hell were you?!" He shouted as Epona nudged his shoulder. He sighed and jumped on her back.  
  
Epona was going way slower than usual. Link jumped off her back and looked at her legs. One of them had a giant slash. It was bleeding rapidly. He dug around in the saddle bags and brought out a bandage and some red potion. After he mended Epona's wounds he mounted her again and they rushed to the oceans.  
  
A/N: I hope you liked this Chapter. More to come hopefully! Please R&R. If u read my Zelda stories I'll read yours! 


	2. Strange Happenings

A/N: Hope you enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
It was raining harder now. Link could see smoke rising into the air. Before he could go to the Oceans. He needed to go to the Castle.  
  
The market place was being destroyed. He raced to it. When he reached the draw bridge it had been drawn. He could hear the screams. He dismounted Epona and ran to the bridge. He could hear the people scratching at the bridge trying to get out. Then there was one blast. Link fell into the water. He was knocked out completely.  
  
"Get the people out of here. Kill them all. We need to get out of here. There are too many witnesses!" Yelled a man covered in a black cloak. His face was covered, but his eyes glowed yellow. Peasants came out chained together. Link slowly awakened. He watched the many people, and cloaked men cross the bridge. He felt his head. He was bleeding.  
  
"Where shall we kill them off sir?" Asked a hunch backed man.  
  
"Not here, take them into the woods. We shall scatter the bodies there." He said. He mounted his black steed and darted off to the woods. The hunch backed man nodded and led the people to where his master told him.  
  
Link quietly got out of the blood stained water and snuck over to his horse. She was grazing behind the castle. He mounted her and galloped to the woods. He went on the opposite side and watched them come in.  
  
It was darker now. Many of the cloaked people looked invisible. Link drew his bow. He placed an arrow on it and watched. One of the people took their hoods off. It was a girl. She had blue hair, glowing red eyes, and tan skin like Impa's. He aimed for her head, but he couldn't shoot. He noticed the rest of the people took off their hoods too. The rest were men. He shot four of he men in twenty minutes. The men fired back, but Link was invisible to them. He shot the rest easily without much trouble. The only one standing was the girl. She kneeled down on her knees.  
  
"Get up now." Link demanded putting his sword to her throat. Many of the villagers that were tied together had ran. Only a few had stayed from fright of more coming. When they saw Link the sighed and ran off with the others.  
  
"Kill me, do it. I know you want to you ass." She snarled and she stood up. Link bound her arms and feet without saying a word. He draped her over Epona and rode to the Oceans. "Hwere are you taking me?!" She asked angrily. Link just smiled.  
  
"Forgaled Island." He replied staring straight ahead. He heard her whimper a little bit. "What? You scared of where we're going?" He asked finally looking back.  
  
"Well, sort of. I mean, the dragons there are pretty rough." She said trying to pull her hood back. Link did it for her. When he touched her hair he had a flash of memory. Her memory.  
  
"Let me be Jon! Let me go!" Screamed a little girl. She was kicking and hollering while a boy tried to drag her somewhere.  
  
"Nah, you cutie. I'ma make you my wife. Tommy has one. I want one too." He laughed. She snarled and dug her feet into the ground.  
  
"NO!" She yelled. The boy dropped her arm and sighed.  
  
"Fine you little dope. I don't want to be your husband anyway. You'll never have one. You shrimp. I hate you. Your mother ran away cause she can't stand you either. Sorry Liliana, but your daddy's gonna run too if you keep this attitude up!" The little girl stared blankly at him and ran away.  
  
"What are you doing you idiot! Watch it!" Yelled the woman. Link had almost ran into a tree. Link swerved almost knocked Epona over. Epona halted and looked back at Link angrily. He smiled and looked back at the woman.  
  
"What's your name?" He asked.  
  
"Liliana. You?"  
  
"Link." He turned and sighed sadly. He felt sympathy for her.  
  
He galloped off towards the beach again. The rain had let up a little. The ocean was near by now. Link could see it. There was one boat docked guarded by four large men like the man Link had encountered.  
  
"Link?" Shouted one of the men. Link looked at the man. He was dressed in green, he was carrying a club.  
  
"Yes?" Link looked around the men. They were all dressed in green carrying wooden clubs.  
  
"Your boat awaits. Here's the map." One of the men held out a map and a satchel. Then one of them turned and saw Liliana. "Who is she?" One said pointing a club at her.  
  
"I captured her. She shall be accompanying me." The man put his club down and nodded. Link looked at the boat. It was huge. It was painted white, many golden flowers were painted on it. Link never really liked boats, but he decided that he must do what he should. He grabbed Liliana and put her around his shoulders. He had more flashes of her memory.  
  
"Papa! No! Don't leave me! Please Papa!" Screamed a teenaged Liliana.  
  
"My daughter, I want you to have this." Said a wrinkled old man laying in a bed. He held out his hand. Liliana held out her hand. Her father placed a Triforce pendant in her hand. It burned straight into her palm. She winced from the pain.  
  
"No father. It can't be me. I'm a woman. Not a man!" She shouted.  
  
"But my daughter, it is you, you are the only female hero. Save us all Liliana. Please. My dau-daughter." His hand slipped away from her hand. She screamed.  
  
"NO! Father get up. Please! I'm only 15 get up father! Please get up!" She knelt down to his side and looked at her hand. It was healed.  
  
"You idiot, start looking at where you are going!" She shouted kicking away from a wall that Link almost ran into. He looked down at her left hand. It had a Triforce on it. He looked away. She looked down at him. She too could tell of his past. She looked at his right hand which held the other Triforce and looked away also.  
  
A/N: Hope you all r&r! 


	3. Good Day

A/N: So? How was it so far in the story. Hope you all are being like, truthful. HAHA! Well enjoy Chapter 3!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Link walked into his corridor. He released Liliana, and put her in her own corridor. He touched the bed lightly but he couldn't see anything. "I guess I can only see people's pasts." He sighed and laid down on the bed.  
  
Liliana sat there. Staring at herself in the mirror. She took off the blue wig exposing long black hair. She covered her eyes with her hands, and when she removed her hands her eyes were crystal blue. She dug around her bag she was carrying safely under her cloak. "Where is it? GAH!" She screamed with rage. There was nothing in her bag. She went outside to the deck. They were already on water heading out to sea.  
  
"Miss, may I help you with something?" Asked an old man with a snowy white beard.  
  
"Where are the horse stables at?" She asked frantically. The man pointed at the floor. She nodded and ran downstairs.  
  
"What are you in such a hurry for?" Asked Link grabbing her arm.  
  
"I dropped something. If you don't mind." She said angrily pulling away. Link looked at her smiling.  
  
"When'd you do that?"  
  
"Just now. You know what?"  
  
"What?" He asked raising his eyebrows.  
  
"You're a pig!" She screeched. Liliana rushed to the stable Epona was at. She felt around in the saddle bags. "DAMN IT! Where's that stupid necklace?" She whispered to herself searching the hay now. "YES!" She picked up a large black stone. It was attached to a long silver chain. She put it around her neck and walked out of the room. Link was still standing there. She grimaced at him and ran back upstairs to her corridor.  
  
"Hey Link, some girl eh?" Asked the old man with the snowy white beard. Link scratched his head and nodded.  
  
"Yeah. I wonder what her problem is?" He asked thinking of all those memories. He smiled and ran upstairs. "See ya Captain!" He waved. The captain waved back and hobbled along.  
  
"Go away Link!" Shrieked Liliana.  
  
"Nope, now tell me what's going on? I know that you're up to something!" He yelled shutting her door.  
  
"Fine! You wanna know the story? OK, I'll tell you. My mother and father are both dead, I am a mortal human, I've come to assassin you Link. Sorry if you don't wake up tomorrow!" She turned back to her mirror. Link snarled and walked over to her.  
  
"Who sent you?" He asked madly.  
  
"HA! Like I'd tell you. I was expecting you to kill me! You're the one who's going to kill himself at Forgaled Island." She said looking down at her stone. Link sighed and looked at her.  
  
"Please tell me, and I'll let you go. Ok?" He said sitting down on her bed.  
  
"Goddess no! If I did, he'd find me and slaughter me. Way worse than this." She yelled hurdling a golden brush at him. Link jumped up right before it hit his head. "NOW GET OUT!" Link drew his sword and put it to her throat. He felt strange now. He was mad, but he didn't want to be in this position. Liliana's stone was glowing now. He knew this must be why he wanted to kill her. He reached for the stone, but Liliana pushed him into a wall.  
  
"I'm, I'm sorry Liliana."He said looking down at his hands dropping the sword. "I don't know what I was doing. It's your stone!" He pointed at it. She looked down.  
  
"Come on man! A stone can't tell you to do anything. It was your own instincts!" She yelled laughing heartily. Link snarled and left her.  
  
"She's horrible. I almost killed her and she laughs!" Link muttered to himself. He toppled over from the rock of the boat. "I hate boats!" He yelled. Then he fell over again. "Wait a sec. This isn't normal rocking." He told himself. He looked outside of a window. Long tentacles were dragging the boat under water. He heard a door slam. He looked behind him to see Liliana looking too.  
  
"Please Link, help me! My boat! It was my father's! It's all I gots to remember him by!" The old man cried. Link nodded. He ran downstairs to the stables. He gathered up his weaponry and walked out to the deck. One of the tentacles swatted at him. He swung his Biggorron sword and cut it off. The giant sea creature screamed in pain. It swung three more at him. He cut those off too.  
  
"You are going to die!" It croaked swing the only tentacles it had left at him. He cut off four, but the last one caught him by the leg. It dragged him off the ship.  
  
"What's going on?" Liliana asked the captian.  
  
"My ship, it's being wrecked by that thing out there!" He shouted. She sighed and ran downstairs. On the deck she rummaged around in her bag and took out two satchels. One was filled with spiked seed, the others were shaped like little tornadoes. She threw two of the spiked seeds into the water. It formed a mist on the surface. One of the tentacles come out. Then she threw two of the tornado seeds into the water. The monster's tentacles caught one and was thrown up into the air. A whirling tornado was made. Link was still fighting the tentacle that had caught him, but was let go because the monster was sucked up into the tornado.  
  
"You ok?" Liliana asked standing over his soaked body. Link looked up at her. He snarled and sat up. He was thrown back into the boat. He rubbed his head because that's where he landed.  
  
"I had it all under control! You didn't have to do that you know! Goddess!" He raged. She stood there smiling. He looked at her blankly and rushed off to his corridor.  
  
"Fool, master, don't worry, I'll be there shortly." She whispered holding the black rock in her palm up to her mouth. The stone glowed brightly, but faded after a few seconds. She grasped it in her fist and trailed off.  
  
Link sat on his bed. He was holding his forehead. It was throbbing painfully. "What a stupid, stupid girl! Ugh!" He said laying down now. He heard a knock at the door. He hurriedly grabbed his sword. "Who is it?!" He demanded. There was no answer. "WHO IS IT?!" He yelled a bit louder now. Then the door was broken over. It was a pirate. He had Liliana in one hand, and the captain in the other.  
  
"Boo Link, I got your lady, and the Cappy, I do expect that it's gonna be hard for a pretty boat like this to steer itself. You don't mind if I ride it do ya? Oh, and the miss, I'll be taking her as well. So you really don't care do ya?" He asked grinning showing tar stained teeth.  
  
"Sure, go ahead, take the lady, I don't want her. AS long as I can have the boat. You can have my blue eyed beauty." Link smiled. Liliana's eyes got wider. She yelled something, but Link couldn't understand what she said since her mouth was covered by the pirate's big greasy hand. The pirate looked down at Liliana.  
  
"All right mate. You gotta deal here." He let go of the captain. The old man was so scared that he had a few tears dripping from his eyes. He looked up at the giant pirate and ran. "Any last words to your honey?" He asked stepping backwards. Liliana glared at Link.  
  
"Yeah, good bye pochie woochie." He smiled. The pirate saluted him and ran to the deck. He jumped onto his ship, and sailed away. Link stood and watched the ship reach the other island far far away until he could only see a speck. The captain slowly came to him.  
  
"Sonny, aren't we gonna save her?"Asked the captain putting a hand on Link's shoulder.  
  
"Later, she'll save herself." He smiled and walked off the deck. The captain scratched his bald head and walked off o the Captain's Quarters.  
  
A/N: I hope to get some good reviews peoples! 


	4. Small Dark Secrets

A/N: I really like this story. To those peoples who I didn't read your stories I am very sorry. I still am very grateful that you've read this story though!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Wow cap, where'd you get this lil lass?" Asked a skinny little pirate. Liliana looked at him a little disgusted like.  
  
"She's mine Gunther." Growled the head pirate.  
  
"Naw cap, why can't we all share her?" Asked the skinny pirate so called Gunther.  
  
"Yeah, if you share me I'll twist all of your heads backwards you ass!" Liliana screamed. The pirates howled in laughter.  
  
"A frisky one eh men?" The head pirate howled. The other men howled again. Then the captain gave them a look that would terrify the living daylights out of you. The men looked horrified and rushed back to work.  
  
"What are you gonna do?" She asked getting her hands bound to a pole.  
  
"You're gonna be our new decoration." He whispered in her ear. " Then I'ma stick you down below with fang." Liliana smiled and looked at the captain. Her black rock was glowing.  
  
"Try it!" She laughed. She cut the ropes with her hand as if it can burn through. Then she rose into the air chasing the men to a corner of the ship.  
  
"You're a witch!" The captain howled.  
  
"Yeah! I am!" She laughed. She made one movement with her hand, and the men were blown off the ship into the dark waters. She receded back to the deck. She rushed to the Captains Quarters. She looked at the map and went back on the trail that Link was on. She laughed to herself happily. Now she had an excuse to kill Link.  
  
"LINK! The ship! It's back!" Shouted the captain. Link rushed back on deck. He looked out of the old man's telescope. He smiled to himself.  
  
"Don't worry sir, she's not gonna attack. It's Liliana." He smiled and went back to his cabin. After about an hour or so, his door was being rapped on. He scuffed up his hair and threw on a robe. "Yeah? Who is it?"  
  
"You're such an ass you know that?!" Screamed Liliana. She pushed open the door. Link smiled, but she was dead serious about killing him now. Link looked into her eyes. He wasn't smiling anymore. He could see the fire that was caused by her anger.  
  
"Forgive me, but I..." He started.  
  
"NO! I don't want any excuses, I'm going to kill you Link! You are such a jerk! AHH!" She screamed shoving him on the bed. He held her fists fast. One had a dagger and the other had her rings which would hurt if she punched him.  
  
"Stop it! Let me go Link!" She screamed.  
  
"Yeah, right, like I'ma let you go?!" He said trying to pull her away. She rolled over making them both fal on the floor.  
  
"Link please?" She whispered. He frowned and stood up.  
  
"No." He whispered back. Her eyes had lightened up, and they were electric blue now. The starred at each other for a while. The went for each other. She dropped her dagger and wrapped her arms around him. He let her fists go (as you can see) and put his arms around her.  
  
"Link, I need to...." She started, but he kissed her once again. She couldn't resist those soft lips caressing her's. Then Link backed away. She looked deep into his eyes, but then something happened. He black stone started to glow bright. She looked at him angrily and picked her dagger back up. Tears were streaming down her face.  
  
"What are you doing Liliana?" He whispered backing into the wall.  
  
"Help me Link, the power of my master is taking over my body. SAVE ME! No, shut up Liliana, I love you. I always have. NO! You hurt me, he's never laid a hand on me! KILL HIM! NO!" She screamed to herself. She held her head in her hands and ran away. Link sunk down the wall into the floor.  
  
"I need to take that necklace from her. Yes, while she's sleeping. The poor thing." Link said to himself. He noticed that his bare chest was showing since he dropped his towel. *He's wearing boxers mind you*.  
  
That night, Link went to Liliana's cabin and listened for her. There was no sound coming from her room. He opened the old door quietly, but something strange was going on. Liliana was on the floor. Her back was arched, and her head was covered by her arms. She was quietly whimpering in pain. Then he noticed a black shadow that seemed to be striking her.  
  
"LEAVE HER ALONE!" He yelled. She looked up, and sat up straight in a corner. The shadow turned, it had no face, but its eyes were glowing red. Link drew his sword which he kept by his side at all times.  
  
"No Link, leave! He'll kill you." She whispered. The thing turned back around and struck her. Link looked at the shadow and lunged forward. He reached for her necklace and pulled on it. It broke off her neck. He threw it on the floor, and the stone broke into pieces. A small mist rose from the stone's pieces and vanished.  
  
"HA!" He laughed helping Liliana to her feet. Tears swam in her eyes, she jumped forward trying to save the small misty pieces.  
  
"Link, what have you done?" She whispered looking up at the ceiling.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. Next one is when they reach the island! 


	5. The Evil Things

A/N: OK, here's the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"What do you mean by that?" He asked a little irritated. He looked at Liliana for a moment, he noticed her stare at the ceiling. He looked up too. There were small little red eyed shadows moving about the ceiling. He picked Liliana off of the floor, and rushed out of the door.  
  
"Link! He's escaped. I had to keep him locked away, he'll cause so much trouble. He wanted me to kill you for this exact purpose, but he knew what would happen all together, so he already knew how to get away. I wish I could've shot you already! You're such a stupid elf!" She yelled. Link put a hand on her shoulder but she slapped it away.  
  
"You could've told me sooner!" He screeched as she stormed down the hall. "I can't believe she did that to me! Oh my Goddess!" The door swung open and a huge black shadow swiftly floated through the door. It hissed at Link as it passed. Liliana had shown up once more.  
  
"Link, come on, don't stare at it!" She whispered in his ear. Link was staring directly into its eyes. She drug him away by the arm. "Never stare directly into it's eyes Link, it'll ruin you!" She snapped dropping his arm down. He collapsed onto the floor.  
  
The next day, Link was still laying on the floor. "What happened?" He asked himself scratching his head. Liliana was up against a wall, asleep. He didn't want to wake her so he quietly crawled away.  
  
In his room, he changed quickly and went down to the deck. The captain was standing by the door that lead back inside. He was puffing his pipe. "Oy, Link, we're almost to the island. Are ye ok matey? You look a little sea sickened." Smiled the captain.  
  
"I'm fine sir, will you call me when we reach?" He asked heading back downstairs. The captain saluted him and turned back around.  
  
Liliana was still asleep. Link picked her up in is arms and carried her to her room. He laid her on her bed, and softly dabbed her pale face with a damp wash cloth. "L-Link?" She moaned. Link smiled and put a finger over her mouth. She closed her eyes and fell back asleep. Link didn't know what the dark power had done to her. Liliana was fading away. The darkness was a part of her, and without it, she could surely die.  
  
"Master Link, we have arrived at the island." Smiled the captain. Link took his luggage, and woke Liliana up. She smiled, but really inside, she was dying slowly with gruesome pain. She piled her last remaining luggage on a spare horse named Stormy and Link mounted Epona. The captain gave them a good luck charm, and gave them extra food. Link gave great thanks, and rode out to the Forgaled Island.  
  
"Link, lets make camp really late at night." Whispered Liliana looking worriedly around.  
  
"Why?" He laughed.  
  
"The dragons, they'll be asleep." She whispered nudging him with her elbow. He looked to his left. A large yellow eye was peering at them. Link swallowed hard and looked away to his right, but there was a golden red dragon flying above the crystal clear waters.  
  
"I'll take your word for it.  
  
Ok, I'm supposed to meet that Tala person here on the beach." He looked far ahead. He could make a faint outline of a person. He dug his heel into Epona's side. Epona jolted, and Liliana was left in the dust. She waited for Link to leave. When he was practically out of sight she moaned in pain. She could feel her heart burning. The evil inside was trying to escape.  
  
"Liliana! Look,, Tala is...." He looked around, and then looked back. He saw that Liliana was still at the spot where he took off. He called for Liliana, but she did not come. Link groaned and galloped back to her.  
  
"LILIANA!" He screamed. Liliana's chest was bleeding. Something seemed to have came out of it. He jumped off his horse and ran to her.  
  
"L-link, the evil, it's gone." She whispered and he went to her side. She was laying on the ground. She was throwing up blood. Her hand was over the wound. Link took her hand away. It started to bleed again. He put his own there, he clicked for Epona. The horse obeyed. He dug around in the saddle bags, without getting up, and grabbed some bandages. Liliana only smiled.  
  
"You're going to be ok Liliana, you're going to be fine." Link said quietly holding her head up, and dressing her wound. She shook her head.  
  
"No Link, I wont...." She whispered. Her eyes fluttered for a moment, and she fell limp in his arms. He looked at her now white face. Her pinkish lips and cheeks had faded away. She was lifeless. Her spirit, gone. Link held back the tears and turned away. He carried her body to the edge of a forest, and laid her down at the foot of a large oak tree. He covered her body up with a blanket, only exposing her head.  
  
"I must leave...."He let her hand fall, he held it, even though she was dead, he held it.  
  
A/N: I know, I know, the whole chest thing was kind of strange and cheesy, but I mean come on, it's was sweet....Pleas R&R! 


	6. What Dreams May Do

A/N: OK, here's the next part. It's gonna be all nice andand a little romantic/ weird. Hope you enjoy....  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Link rode into the dimming Afternoon. He couldn't wait another moment. Liliana was gone, he shouldn't have loved her. He hardly even knew her. He knew her through images. Those were decoys, that evil monster was the one sending them to him.  
  
Link saw the same faint out line of a person. He charged is horse forward. There, in the distance, was a Hylian. He was wearing Sheik clothing. Link gave a glance and predicted it was Zelda. She had always worn that clothing when she helped him. When Link got close enough, he pulled down the mask to reveal a beautiful female face. She was tanned darkly, her eyes were red, her hair was white as a dove's feather. She grabbed Links arm.  
  
"Never again." Said a man's strong voice. Link was taken aback. This was quite a shock to him. Then her face suddenly changed. It was a handsome man. His skin was just as tan, and his eyes were blood red, and his hair was still white, but it had a light shade of blue.  
  
"I-What?" Link studdered. The man laughed.  
  
"Yes, I can change forms. My name is Tala, I shall be assisting you on your journey. Never pull down my mask. It harms me." Link just stared in bewilderment. Tala pulled the mask back over his mouth. He nodded towards his left. "We need to go in there." Link didn't say anything. He was still dumbfounded. He had never seen such magic.  
  
"S-sorry, but aren't we supposed to stay out on the beach?" Link asked trying to not stare.  
  
"No man, those dragons will come right for us since we're out in the open like this." He laughed. Link shrugged and followed him on his horse. Tala got on his horse, but it was oddly different. It was black, and had scaley wings. Link scratched his head once more in confusion. Tala laughed again.  
  
"What's that thing you're riding there?" Link asked following Tala once again.  
  
"It's called a dragoona, his name's Shale." He patted his Dragoona on the head. It neighed happily.  
  
"Which way should we run master?" It whispered. Link stared at it.  
  
"It talks?" Link yelled. Tala whispered in it's ear. The horse nodded and took flight.  
  
"Follow us!" He called down to Link. Link nodded. He was starting to forget about Liliana. He kept reminding himself of her though. He never wanted to forget her face. The thought of her made a tear come to his eye.  
  
Link looked back up, he noticed that Tala wasn't in front or behind him. He started to panic. " Ah shit. Where is he?!" He looked straight ahead. His horse jumped up falling over on its side. He fell to the ground. His head was bleeding. He dizzily looked up. Tala was staring at him. Then Link blacked out.  
  
"Link get up now!" Whispered a soothing female voice. He looked up. Zelda's face was in front of his.  
  
"Is this a dream?" He asked himself.  
  
"If you want it to. Having a good one so far?" She asked putting her arms around his neck.  
  
"Yeah, I don't want to wake up." He smiled, he put his hands on her waist. "Zelda, I want to kiss you." He said looking deep into her eyes.  
  
"Go ahead. It's your dream Link." She whispered in his ear. Link smiled and pulled her close. They reached to each other. The kiss was unreal, It was enchanting, Link didn't want to let go. Since it was his dream, he could do whatever he felt.  
  
"Zelda, I want...mmm.....to make this dream last forever." He said in between kisses. He could feel Zelda smile.  
  
"Me too..."She said. She pulled away and disappeared into the darkness. Link followed her. He could hear her footsteps. He kept following until he couldn't see his hand in front of his face.  
  
"Zelda?" He called out. He heard her giggle. Link sighed and kept running. Finally he saw a dim light up ahead. When he reached the source, there was a cottage. Smoke was puffing from the chimney, flowers outlined the cute little house, and Zelda was standing at the door.  
  
"LINK!" She shouted, but then another girl appeared. It was Liliana. There was blood on her blouse still. She reached out and touched Link on the shoulder.  
  
"Oh my Goddess!" He jumped. She smiled sadly at him and looked at Zelda.  
  
"She's the one you want huh Link?" She looked at him. Her eyes were stone grey. She reached forward and kissed him. Link backed away. Zelda was hanging in a tree. Her neck was broken. Link screamed.  
  
"NO! I need to wake up!" He screamed. The dead Zelda started to laugh. Liliana joined in. Link looked at Zelda again. He walked over to her. She stopped laughing. "I love you......" He kissed her gently on the lips. Her eyes grew large. He took his sword and cut his finger.  
  
"OWW!" He yelled. He got up out of a small hammock and fell. Tala got up with a jump. He walked over to Link. Link's finger was bleeding, his cut was deep. Tala grabbed a bandage.  
  
"What happened?" He asked wrapping Link's finger.  
  
"I had a dream, and I cut myself in there to wake up, but it was just a dream, my sword's over there, and I don't know how this could be possible." Link looked at his finger. He was still on the ground. Tala shrugged.  
  
"Maybe, well, I have nothing to say. Why don't you get some sleep? Your head was banged pretty badly."He helped Link to his feet.  
  
"Thank you for all your help, you shouldn't have wrapped my finger though, I could do it by myself." Tala shrugged and went back to his hammock. Link walked to his hammock slowly and painfully. 


	7. The Burial Grounds

A/N: Hopefully you liked my story so far.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The next morning, Link looked under his head bandage. He looked over at the sleeping Tala. He was rolled over on his side. His blankets were on the ground. Link walked over to him and kneeled at his side. Then something strange happened. The man's face was half way covered, but the mask started to slip off and it was a woman.  
  
"Who are you?" Link whispered. The sleeping beauty was, well, a younger prettier version of Impa. Link taped her on the shoulder. Tala gasped, but it was a female voice. She looked worriedly at Link and covered her face.  
  
"Morning Link." She said back to her manly voice.  
  
"Who or what are you?" He asked turning Tala around on his/her shoulder.  
  
"Tala, the sheik. I've always been...." Link stared angrily at him/her. He/she sighed. "Fine, I wasn't allowed to go on this mission since I was a girl, so I transformed as a man ok?" Tala replied in a female voice. She pulled down her mask. Link scratched his head.  
  
"Ok...."He said looking at his feet. She nodded. She took off her hood exposing her long wavy white hair.  
  
"I'm going to get water. There's a well up ahead." She said eyeing him. Link nodded and sat on his hammock. When she returned Link was trying his hardest to make a fire. He had his wood lined up, and a couple pieces of flint out. He was bent low making sparks.  
  
"Having troubles?" She asked. Link grunted and went back on rubbing his sword's blade on the flint. "Stand back." She said dropping the canteens of water. Link backed away and watched. Tala rubbed her hands together and held them over the small pile of twigs. A small reddish mist floated from her hands to the twigs. The twigs then bursted into flames. Link quickly grabbed the larger logs toppling them on top of the fire.  
  
"Thank you." He said quietly. He didn't know hat was happening to him. He was being overcome with harsh emotions. If he looked Tala directly in the face, he would want to cry.  
  
"What is wrong Link? Have I done something?" Link had to look her in the face. He stood up and took her hands in his.  
  
"You're Zelda, I can tell. ZELDA!" HE yelled. Tala looked into his hurt eyes. Tears were trying their hardest to pour out.  
  
"Link, let me go. I'm not Zelda, Link, look at me, I'm not Zelda, I'm Tala. I was only hiding my identity, not who I am. LINK YOU'RE HURTING ME!" She yelled. Link pushed her away. He looked, away hiding all the emotions he wanted out.  
  
"I need to..." His voice trailed off. He looked at Tala once more and ran. Tala was horror struck. She had never seen such force. She looked at her wrists. They were becoming bruised.  
  
"Link, what is happening to you?" She cried softly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Link, you wanna play with me and Zelda?" Asked a small sheik.  
  
"I- I can't Tala, not today. I need to practice my sword skills." Tala shuffled her feet.  
  
"I can beat you." She smiled. The 12 year old looked at her. He smiled and drew his sword.  
  
" Come on, show me what you're made of!" HE laughed playfully. Tala drew her two daggers.  
  
"You're going down Link!" The 11 year old girl laughed running towards Link. Zelda was cheering Tala on in the distance. She was jumping up and down chanting "Tala is the best!"  
  
"HA! Got you Tala, you give up yet?" Link panted as he held her down.  
  
"Not entirely Link!" She laughed making a back flip. She smacked Link in the face with her foot on accident. Link flew backwards. Zelda stopped laughing and cheering and raced to Link. Tala looked at his bleeding lip. She turned away and ran.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Don't you remember me Link?" She said.  
  
Link was at a small spring. He sat down under a great oak and softly played his ocarina. This always soothed him. He couldn't remember much of his past. He couldn't remember Tala at least. All he remembered was fighting and Zelda. His love.  
  
Link sat up straight, he felt really guilty. He had not cared as much about Liliana as he should of. He wanted to hold her again. He wanted everything to be perfect. He got up and looked at his surroundings. There were trees surrounding him, and the forest field he was in was flat. There was a small spring in the middle of the field. Link walked over to it. He dipped his hand in it. The water was nice and warm. Link took off his shirt and jumped in.  
  
"LINK?!" Shouted Tala. She was searching for him, then she remembered that a spring was hidden somewhere on the island. She ran quickly. She could hear the flapping of wings behind her. It was her dragoona. She sighed in relief, but then another sound of wings were added. She turned around. There was a large blue and silver dragon following her dragoona. She hurriedly ran towards Shale. She jumped on its back. She pulled on its reins. Shale darted straight into the air.  
  
Link heard something. There was a loud commotion. Link got out of the spring. He put on his shirt and drew his sword. Link raced forward into the tropical forest. He saw Tala. She was above him. Then he saw the dragon. Quickly he sheathed his sword and drew his bow. He placed a ice arrow on it and aimed. He made a true shot for the creature's chest.  
  
When the arrow hit the dragon, the impact made it spin wildly backwards. Then it flew into a huge palm tree. It flipped backwards once more and fell to the earth. Link cautiously walked towards the beast. When he got there it was already crumbling into dust. Link smiled and looked for Tala. He found her standing near by with Shale. Link looked guiltily into her eyes. She looked away.  
  
"I'm sorry Tala, I don't know what happened. I was calm, but there was a presence by me. An evil presence."Link said looking down at his feet. Tala placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"It's ok. The presence was an ancestor. We were sleeping on a burial ground last night." She said softly. Link scratched his head.  
  
"Really? Who were the dead people then?" He asked looking up at her.  
  
"They were my ancestors. They were sheik like me. There was a war here 300 years ago. They were fighting against an army of dragons. Many of the soldiers did not make it. My husband, Goddess rest his soul, was a general. When a fleet of dragons flew over head our camp, my husband, he shot one down with his powers, but many of the other officers had left. There wasn't enough people to take down the dragons. One by one, my love's army was killed." She took a deep breath after she finished. She smiled. " They were buried where we slept. One of the head generals of the army was evil. He had made plans with one of the ancient dragons. So all that time, our people were dying from one man." A tear went down her cheek. Link went to her. He hugged her.  
  
"I'm sorry Tala." He whispered. Tala smiled.  
  
"Well we need to get going. We only have three days ahead of us. Lets try not to make it four." Link nodded and called for Epona. She appeared instantly from behind a bush of berries. Link dug in his saddle bags taking a few pieces of jerky out. He handed a piece to Tala. She thanked him, and they were off.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! Please R&R! 


	8. Loosing a Dear Friend

A/N: Please read and review!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Are we there yet Tala?" Link asked looking up in the sky.  
  
"No, there's at least an hour ahead of us!" She called down. Link sighed and trudged on. There was a swamp up ahead. Link had to jump off Epona and lead her through the swamp.  
  
"Watch out Link, this is the swamp of darkness, once you fall in, you might never come out." She called down to him. Link sighed and started to jump across the water. Epona jumped right along side him. Then something tragic happened. Epona got her foot stuck in a hole. The marshes grabbed her hoof sand started to drag her. Link pulled hard on the reins. He couldn't get her out. He drew his sword, still holding on to the reins, started to cut away at the green slime that was stuck to Epona. Once Link cut the slime, it would put itself back together and gain more power.  
  
"Come on Epona!" Link shouted stabbing the slime with an arrow. He tried ever kind of arrow he could possibly think of. The arrows did not affect the slime.  
  
Epona was slowly giving in. Link kept pulling, but Epona was sinking. The only Epona's head was above the marshes. Link took her head in his hands. He kissed her lovingly on the nose.  
  
"Link, what's going....." Called Tala, she was ahead of Link now. She thought he had kept up, she turned back around and flew to the marshes. She saw Link sitting on a rock weeping. He had Epona's reins in one hand and his sword in the other.  
  
Tala quickly landed Shale and ran to Link. She sat down next to him and put an arm around him. "Link we must leave." She whispered. Link nodded. He wiped the tears away and stood up. He dropped the reins into the swamp and followed Tala.  
  
"You can ride on Shale with me." Link nodded once more. He mounted Shale and held on to Tala. When they lifted off, Link gripped hard onto Tala's shirt. She smiled and made Shale fly faster.  
  
My horse, my beautiful horse. Epona, my true friend... Link thought. He had a small lock of Epona's hair tucked away in his tunic.  
  
He slightly let go of Tala. He remembered what flying was like. When he was a little boy the Owl allowed him to fly with him. He missed the Owl dearly. Link took a deep sigh and looked down at the ground. He could still see himself down there, riding on Epona. She always seemed to glide across the fields rather than run.  
  
"You ok Link?" Tala shouted. Link looked at her. He was a little dazed, then he noticed that he was about to slide right off Shale. He hurriedly moved back to the middle.  
  
"Fine, just fine." He shouted back.  
  
"I'm truly sorry about your horse Link, I knew that she meant a lot to you." Tala shouted.  
  
"Thank You." There was silence after that. No one spoke after that. Then what seemed like hours Tala shouted:  
  
"We're over our next destination! We'll land as soon as I spot that house!" She called out.  
  
"I forgot to ask you, what's the Army of Torment?!" He called. She took a deep breath.  
  
"The Army of Torment was supposed to be dead 500 years ago, their leader had risen from the dead. His name was Shadow. You might have seen him. He was trapped inside of a rock, one girl held it. Then she became evil herself, only that she had feelings. She had broken the rock on accident. She hurriedly picked up the stone pieces, and magically put them back together. She partially got the Shadow, but the rest of him escaped. Then I got a message from your ship saying that the rest of the shadow got out. Link, why did you try to take it from her?" Tala shouted. She lowered her dragoona into an open field.  
  
"I didn't mean to, I liked the girl, even though she was my assassin. I could tell what happened in her mind, but it was strange, I didn't want her to be hurt anymore. I took the necklace, but it broke. I was going to throw it into the water, but an odd shadowed figure was beating her. Then it all went downhill from that." Tala wiped a tear away from her eye.  
  
"Liliana was my best friend, but she ventured upon an evil force. She found that stone, she didn't care about anything accept herself and the man she was destined to kill." Tala looked sadly at Link. Link looked away. He couldn't stand the way her face looked. "She was like a sister to me. I hated the reason why she chose Shadow." She said quietly.  
  
"Then why did she?"Link asked slowly putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Because, she hated her life, it was like suicide, but worse because you live in pain for the rest of your life." Finally they landed with a large thump. Link hoped off Shale first, then helped Tala off.  
  
"Where are we?" Link asked looking at a large hut.  
  
"My house. Come on, tomorrow we'll reach Kahara Desert hopefully." She said walking into the door. Link nodded and followed. He as going to turn around and put Epona out in the pasture Shale was grazing at, but Epona was dead, and there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
A/N: Ok, this chapter was a little bit shorter than the rest of them, so sorry bout that. Please R&R! I got that horse scene from a movie. I thought that part was quite tragic. 


	9. The Battle Begins

A/N: Hopefully I didn't make you cry last chapter. ^_*! This chapter I think will have a little romance and Action.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Link, you'll sleep in the guest house. I'm going to my bedroom. We have a big day tomorrow. See you in the morning." She said to Link and headed off to a room to the far left of the large living room. Link nodded and looked around. There were four other doors. Link shrugged and opened the door closest to him.  
  
Inside, there was a large lumpy bed, a fire place, two large armchairs, and two book shelves. Link assumed this was the quest room and walked inside. He shut the door and took off his tunic, shirt, and pants. He put on some night pants and slipped under the bed covers. Then he felt something in his bed. He looked under the sheets, and Zelda was lying there by his feet.  
  
"Zelda?" He whispered. She looked up, and crawled to the outer parts of the sheets.  
  
"Link, I've been waiting for you." She smiled. Link looked at her in disbelief.  
  
"How'd you get in here?" Link asked touching Zelda's face with the back of his hand.  
  
"I was looking for you Link." She said getting closer to him. She put her arms around his waist.  
  
"This can't be real Zelda. This can't be...." Zelda smiled and ut a finger to his lips. Link couldn't resist. He reached forward and kissed her. They held each other in a kissing position for the longest time, but then Zelda pulled away.  
  
"I have to go." She whispered. Link played with her hair in between his index and middle fingers.  
  
"Why Zelda, don't leave. I love you." Zelda rolled out of the bed.  
  
"I'm sorry Link, I'm...."Her voice trailed off. Slowly she became transparent and faded away. Link sadly looked at her disappearing figure and turned away. He missed her so much, and his day dreams weren't helping any.  
  
"Link, wake up! We need to leave now!" Tala cried.  
  
"Wha?" Link asked sleepily. It was still dark outside, and he could hardly keep his eyes open.  
  
"The house, it's being attacked stupid. Now get you lazy ass up before I beat you!" She yelled. Link looked at her a little dazed. He sighed and got out of bed. He put his clothes on and followed Tala outside. Three dragons were fighting. They were rolling and tumbling in the air, then one crashed into Tala's house. Half of her roof caved in.  
  
"NO! MY HOUSE!" Screamed Tala. She grabbed her bow, and placed an arrow on it.  
  
"Stop, allow me." Link said lowering her bow. She nodded and stepped back. He placed another ice arrow on his bow and aimed. He his a green dragon in between the eyes. It roared in pain, and fell to the earth. Link drew another one and shot a red one in the back, and the last one he let free since it was already bleeding rapidly.  
  
Tala grabbed Link's arm. He felt her shaking. He placed an arm around her in a brotherly way. "This was my father's house, it's all I have left of him." She cried. Link turned and faced her.  
  
"Tala, lets go." He said quietly. Tala nodded and walked with him to Shale who was alone in the pasture watching the ruckus behind Link and Tala. Link jumped on first this time, and pulled Tala up. He whispered Kahara Desert in it's ear. It nodded and took flight.  
  
"Tala?" Link asked the next morning. He woke up to the sticky heat. Tala moaned a little, then Link elbowed her once more. "TALA!"He yelled.  
  
"WHAT?!" She yelled frighten. Link pointed down below. Tala smiled a little at the clear water below them. "Welcome to Kahara Desert!" Link scratched his head.  
  
"Isn't it supposed to be, well, desert?" He asked perplexed.  
  
"Yeah, when the army came, they made it so it was still hot like a desert, but watery so that they could walk through it without dying. When Kahara Desert was a desert, if you put one foot on the hot sand, you'd turn into a large moving flame". Link looked back at her. He swallowed hard.  
  
"Do you know, by chance, how deep the water is?"  
  
"About 2 feet I think. It's enough to fight in." She moaned. Link whispered for Shale to land. The dragoona nodded and flew in a large circle. It landed in a damp snady part of the desert. Link jumped off and grabbed Tala. Tala looked around a bit before speaking.  
  
" I can see them Link!" She yelled. Link looked at where her pointing finger was in the direction of. There was a small black line climbing over old sand dunes. Link drew his sword and waited in an attack position. Tala jumped back on Shale and flew off to the distance.  
  
"Ok, let em' come, I'd like to see what they're made of." Slowly the small line got larger and large. An arrow flew threw the sky almost piercing Link's arm. HE rolled out of the way and charged.  
  
Link made a large spin attack for the first 10 that tried to attack him. The next 10 he used Farore's Wind on them. The all turned to dust. Link remembered that while he was in Dodango's Cavern when he was a kid, he found a fire dragon scale. *not in the real game* He dug around in his tunic when the next 20 evil ghosts appeared. Link brought the scale to his lips and blew. A stream of fire sprayed out burning the soldiers.  
  
Up ahead of him, tala was making her dragoon breath fire at them, which was very affective. Then something went wrong. Tala fell off Shale. Link looked at her. She was falling rapidly to the ground. Then she landed on about five of the soldiers.  
  
Link's eyes grew wide with terror. A soldier slashed his arm with his sword. Link blew fire on him. He made a pathway of burning carcases to where Tala was. She was on the ground, her nose was bleeding, and her forehead was cut deep. Another soldier cut his back. Link yelled in pain, he whistled for Shale. He picked up Tala, and jumped on the flying beast. He looked down at the blackened water. The army had vanished from sight since they were already far away from the battle.  
  
Tala opened her eyes. A bubble of blood spurted from her open mouth, and she fainted. Link held her closer and told Shale to take him to Zelda. "Sir, I don't know if I should." Shale whispered. Link looked determinedly onward. Shale sighed and flew on into the setting sky. 


	10. A Lost Romance

A/N: I'm good, I'm all into this now!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Shale flew to an old castle. Some of the bricks on the walls were missing, a large chunk of a watch tower was gone also. They landed in a large pasture. Shale started to graze, so Link jumped of. He held Tala in his arms. Blood was dripping down her face to the ground. Link was covered in blood also. His cuts were deep. He walked up to the draw bridge. It was closed. He looked at it menacingly. His upper lip quivered, and he fell.  
  
"Link! Oh my Goddess!"Zelda screamed. Link was face down, he was covering Tala. Zelda tried hard to drag Link, but couldn't do it. She pulled Tala away from his body. Tala was very cold to the touch, Zelda dropped her hand quickly and ran inside the castle.  
  
"FATHER FATHER! It's Link and Tala!" She cried. The king stood up and called for his soldiers. Three men ran up, their armor clanked with every move they made. The nodded and rushed out the large wooden doors. Zelda sat down next to her father. He looked at her and place a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It will be ok." He father whispered. She smiled and nodded.  
  
Link was stirring a little bit now. He put a hand on the ground and looked up. One of those tall men he remembered, back in the forest, was looking directly in the face. He sighed and blacked out once more.  
  
The sunlight was shining brightly in through a crystal window. Link sat himself up and looked at himself in a mirror right across from him. His arm was bandaged, and his back was rapped in a white cloth. He looked over at the window, and he saw someone digging. Then Zelda and the King were side by side. There was a casket. Link looked away. He knew who was in that casket. He dared not to look anymore. He laid back down into his bed and tried to fall back asleep.  
  
"Link, wake up." Whispered a soothing voice. He opened his eyes and saw Zelda standing there. He grabbed her quickly and hugged her.  
  
"I was afraid I'd never se you again!" She cried in his arms. Link had a couple tears trying to fall, but he was trying his best to hold them back. Slowly he could feel them fall quietly and more came, and he broke down on her shoulder. They just held each other and cried. All of his emotions were coming out of him, anger, pain, fear, torment, just everything, but the one thing that he didn't want out yet was love.  
  
"I was afraid too Zel, I was so scared I'd loose you." He cried. Zelda shuddered a little bit. He held her closer with his free arm. He took a deep breath and his last emotion fell from him.  
  
"Zelda, I love you."He whispered. Zelda smiled and looked at him.  
  
"I love you too Link!" She cried happily. Link pulled her hair back with his hand. She held his hand there and pressed her face against it. He leaned forward and kissed her for the first time. He was hoping he wasn't going to wake up back in his house, and everything he had done was a dream. Then Zelda looked at him, she was starry eyed. He knew this wasn't a dream.  
  
"Zel." He whispered. He was holding her hand now. She bent into another kiss. This one was sweet and simple. She stood back and looked at him.  
  
"Link." He laid back down in his bed and patted a spot next to his. She smiled a little and sat down. He hugged her tightly, but Zelda just stared at a wall.  
  
"Zelda, what's wrong." Zelda turned around with tears in her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but she covered it and ran outside. Link looked at the opened door. He looked back outside his window. It was starting to storm, and the grave at which Tala lay was flattening down with the pouring rain. Then he saw Zelda running as fast as she could down to another part of the castle. She fell once and got to her knees. She was holding her face in her hands crying from what Link could tell. She got back up and ran some more.  
  
A man was standing by the door. He opened his arms to her. Zelda ran into them. He put his arm around her shoulders and brought her inside.  
  
"What happened when I left?" Link asked staring at the window. "Is Zelda married?" Link looked down at his hand. He was holding a ring. It was made of diamonds and sapphires. Encrusted inside was Link and Zelda Forever. He closed his fist and put the ring inside his night stand.  
  
That night Link walked alone to Tala's grave. He placed a small flower there and smiled a bit. "I'm leaving tomorrow, my wounds are almost healed. I wish yours were healed too, but it was too late. You're dead thanks to me. I should have been there to help you. Now it's too late, I have failed you." Link sighed and touched the grave.  
  
"Link." Said a familiar voice. Link turned and saw Tala dressed in white. She was glowing brightly, but was quite solid, she looked nothing like a poe or ghost.  
  
"Tala?" He exclaimed. Tala smiled, she walked over to Link and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"It's not your fault Link." She whispered.  
  
"Yes it is, I should have fought beside you." He said angrily.  
  
"It's no ones fault Link. Accept that, please." She backed away and faded into the morning sunlight. Link broke down over her grave.  
  
"LINK! What are you doing out here?" Zelda yelled picking Link up to his feet. Link looked at her and worked his arm away from her.  
  
"Leave me alone Zelda. I can't say good bye to my dearest friend?" He asked angrily.  
  
"Link I....." Link walked away from her before she could finish. Zelda was left standing there by herself. She looked down and noticed the flower he had placed on her grave. It was a replica of the one he gave her before she left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flash Back*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Zel, I want you to have this rose. It reminds me of you." He said blushing a little. Zelda took the red rose from his hands. Inside she saw a ring. It was encrusted with diamonds and sapphires. Zelda wiped a tear away and placed the ring on her ring finger.  
  
"It's beautiful Link." She smiled. Link looked at her lovingly, but it started to thunder and rain. Zelda laughed a little and hugged Link. She waved good bye and ran to the castle.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~End of Flash Back*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Link, I'm so sorry." She whispered as she watched his figure banish from sight.  
  
Link kicked at his feet. He saw a nice pasture near by, and ran to it. He sat down under a large maple and brushed his bangs back with his hand."Why did I go on that stupid mission. I should have told her I loved her sooner. Damn it Zelda, why does this have to be so difficult?!" He yelled. His voice echoed making some cows that were grazing moo. He threw a necklace Zelda gave him, off his neck and to the ground.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flash Back*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Zelda, you have to look at this!" Link yelled down the dark tunnel. Zelda hesitated for a minute since she knew that Link liked to play pranks on her. She darted forward tumbling into Link.  
  
"What is it?" She said amazed. She looked at the crystal with full interest. Link snuck behind her and screamed. Zelda jumped four feet in the air and screamed at the top of her lungs. Link fell backwards hysterically laughing. Zelda picked up the shimmering green stone and walked out of the tunnel.  
  
"Zel! Wait up!" He yelled after her. He was still giggling some.  
  
"Link, I'll be back at this exact location in two days ok?!" She said excitedly. Link shrugged and agreed.  
  
Two days Later Zelda was waiting for him since he usually came late. She saw him trotting along on Epona. He waved and made Epona gallop to Zelda. Zelda held out a silver chain as Link rode up to her. He took it and looked at it. On the chain was the glimmering green stone. It was cut into the shape of a heart. Link smiled and gave it back.  
  
"Link, it's for you to keep. You're my best friend. I want you to have it." She smiled and gave it back. Link put the chain around his neck and tucked it inside his tunic.  
  
"Thank you, I love it." He said. He took Zelda's arm and lifted her onto Epona.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~End of Flash Back*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
